A Cure for Insomnia
by FluffyMidKnight
Summary: Kaiba is staying at Pegasus's they work on a joint proposal between Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusions and Pegasus learns just how badly his father screwed him up. -Toonshiping- -No Sex- -Fluff-


-Kaiba is staying at Pegasus's they work on a joint proposal between Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusions and Pegasus learns just how badly his father screwed him up. May be a little OCC I just wanted to be cute. Toonshiping, no sex, Ok well it's implied a little but... Oh just wait and see..-

I would like to thank InTheShadowOfSignificance after your review I started a few rewrites and this happened. I think Kaiba turned out a lot better this time and I tried to add more body language.

A loud thud and cracking sould wracked the castle walls and Pegasus bolted upright from his very important cartoons and walked to the source of the noise, the guest quarters. What he saw was the younger CEO leaning with his fist to the now broken wall.

"What's the matter, Kaiba boy?" Pegasus asked sincerely.

"Shut up Pegasus," Kaiba said through clenched teeth.

"Can't sleep?" Pegasus asked again.

"I'm fine." said Kaiba icily

"How bout we have some wine," offered Pegasus.

"I can get it myself," Kaiba insisted

"My dear Kaiba boy can you not let anyone help you with even the simplest things, I'm getting us some wine, follow me." Pegasus said coolly

"Fine." Kaiba gave up.

Pegasus lead them to a nearby room with a large plush white couch taking up most of the floor space along with a black set of cabinets containing a vast collection of DVD's. The carpet was a deep blood red that brightened the whole room. Overall the room looked fairly normal and sophisticated with one exception, the walls formed a huge mural of different duel monsters. Kaiba sat up straight at the ever edge of the couch.

"Someone has too much spare time," remarked Kaiba, snatching a wine glass from Pegasus and downing it.

"I suppose I do, I used to keep extra art supplies here in case inspiration struck. Pegasus paused and flashed Kaiba a contemplative smile. "I would paint all through the night with 'Who Framed Rodger Rabbit' or 'Tom and Jerry' playing in the background."

"That's sweet, but could you knock off your toon related psychosis for five minutes and pour me another glass." remarked Kaiba.

"Well then Kaiba boy, would you like to tell me what's wrong." Pegasus paused to pour some more wine. "Pace yourself," he added.

"That's none of your business." Kaiba took a gulp of wine but headed Pegasus's advice.

"Oh come now Kaiba boy, I think my wall might consider it my business." he quipped

"Gozaburo," Kaiba said grimacing as though saying his name physically hurt.

"Oh insomnia, I know it all to well Kaiba boy, top you off?" Offered Pegasus and refilled both their glasses.

"You wanna know what I do when the insomnia gets real bad, I watch cartoons." Pegasus said playfully.

"You're insane, you know that right." Said Kaiba, annoyed. He slumped slightly and put a hand to his temple.

"Am I Kaiba boy, cartoons are so innocent and sweet unlike the rest of the world." Pegasus explained.

"Fine just put it on." Sighed Kaiba, exasperated.

They sat together the arm of the couch folded out to become a tray and Pegasus set the half empty wine down next to Kaiba and fetched a new bottle for himself. He then went to the cabinet and selected a good cartoon to watch. This one was particularly therapeutic, the premise being that a bratty next door neighbour and his secret pet dragon are always causing trouble for the fat cigar smoking banker.

The two continued to drink and watch, this series was quite good even managing to pry a smirk from Kaiba at times. As the booze started to properly kick in Kaiba slumped more and more eventually finding himself asleep half leaning on Pegasus.

"Aw, Kaiba boy is so cute asleep," Pegasus thought to himself

"Despite all Gozaburo did to harden him and turn him cold to the world but the man Kaiba became is so gentle, at least with his guard down like this." Pegasus cursed himself as his train of though headed straight into the gutter.

"No, nothing can happen between us tonight, he's so vulnerable, he hasn't slept in days and he's stressed adding to that turmoil was cruel even by my standards." Pegasus stroked Seto's hair as he thought, overwhelmed with sympathy for the young man who was so much like himself.

Seto half awoke from his drunken slumber and asked, "this is nice, why the fuck is this nice?"

Pegasus gave an understanding smile, "Because Kaiba boy, you're drunk."

"No wonder you're always so cheery," remarked Kaiba.

"You should sleep, we came up with a brilliant presentation you should be awake for it." Pegasus said soothingly.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Kaiba shot Pegasus an accusing glare

"Kaiba boy you are gorgeous but you are also drunk, sleep deprived and quite honestly emotionally retarded, now get some sleep." Pegasus assured.

"I can't sleep, It's like I'm not in control of my thoughts, all the thing I seal away in the back of my mind come flowing out when I sleep, GURR." Kaiba was now sitting up, hands to his temples.

"Seto calm down, you're ok, I'm right here." Pegasus soothed

"No offense Pegasus but you're not the most reassuring person . I can take care of myself." Kaiba assured, trying to cover for his outburst.

"No offense Kaiba boy but just because you can doesn't mean you should have to." Pegasus replied.

"Can I have some more wine?" Asked Kaiba tiredly.

"You really want to be drunk don't you Kaiba boy?" Pegasus said raising an eyebrow in concern

"Yeah," admitted Kaiba.

"I said I'd take care of you, So if you really want to get drunk, gimme a sec." Pegasus reached under the couch and pulled out a flask. He unscrewed the top and took a large swig, grimacing only slightly. Kaiba took a swig and started coughing and gagging violently.

"ACK, what is that?" Asked Kaiba, his throat burning and making him horse.

"Absinth, soon you will be off your face drunk, Much better cure for insomnia that cartoons." Pegasus explained

They settled down to watch more cartoons. After about half and hour of cartoons the absinth had totally intoxicated Kaiba. Pegasus, being the seasoned alcoholic he is remained relatively sober.

"Pegasus, what is even going on right now?" Kaiba slurred

"Haha, You are very, very drunk, we're just relaxing." Pegasus chuckled.

"You, you called me gorgeous before," Kaiba said, falling onto back into the couch.

"Yes I did," Pegasus knew Kaiba was far gone and was just enjoying the show at this point. Kaiba rolled onto his side and Pegasus saw the younger man was looking very scared.

"Whats going on, why did I want to be drunk, why couldn't I sleep." Kaiba was panicking now, he was confused, nothing made sense so Pegasus wrapped a protective arm around him.

"Shhhhhh, you're fine, you're just not used to absinth. Relax, I told you I will talk care of you, now close your eyes absinth gives you cool dreams." Pegasus calmed the panicked teen.

Kaiba closed his eyes and curled up against Pegasus. Pegasus rested his head on Kaiba's and Kaiba finally fell into a deep sleep.

Kaiba awoke the next morning confused, with a splitting headache and in a bed he didn't remember falling asleep in. Next to his bed were two aspirin and note.

"Dear Kaiba boy

I got our presentation postponed until later tonight. Come meet me in my studio when your up, I was going to go out for brunch.

Signed M. Pegasus"

Underneath the note was another piece of paper with a quote for the price of fixing the wall. Kaiba smirked "Typical." Kaiba then gulped down the aspirin, showered and got dressed. After that he made his way to Pegasus's studio where he was sketching out designs for something.

"How's your head?" Pegasus whispererd

"Fine, what the fuck happened." Kaiba gritted through his teeth.

"You wanted to calm your mind, we drank and watched cartoons, nothing happened." Pegasus assured.

"I still can't make sense of anything, why?" Kaiba asked accusingly.

"Because Kaiba boy, your hungover, very few things make sense, but perhaps I can help." Offered Pegasus

"Fine then, Pegasus, I'm confused okay, confused why I wanted to come here, why I wanted to be drunk, and," Kaiba hesitated "confused why I like spending time with you so much." Kaiba looked away as he said the last part.

"Oh, Seto." Pegasus exclaimed, sympathetic."First, you came over here because creating a good presentation over email would be ridiculously confusing, second you wanted to be drunk because being a CEO is Insurmountably annoying, and third, because we are very smiler people." Pegasus kept his tone very lighthearted and even managed to get a chuckle out of Seto.

"You staff aren't more competent," remarked Kaiba

"Well I've been a little too busy to supervise them." Pegasus joked.

There was a long awkward silence after that and Kaiba was desperately searching his mind for something to break that silence.

"Pegasus, can I ask you one last favor?" Asked Seto with a mischiefs grin on his face.

"Sure, anything Kaiba boy." Pegasus replied, a little confused.

"Could you," Kaiba hesitated, "Get rid of that god forsaken blue eyes toon dragon card." Said Kaiba in a pseudo agitated voice.

Pegasus laughed "Aw, what did that little toon ever do to you?"

"You are so... frigging annoying," Kaiba smiled.

" So," Pegasus trailed off. "What do you want to do now?"

"Whatever you want," smirked Kaiba.

-Well there it is, I hope you liked it. One part of the story I feel like I should explain is Kaiba's mood swings on Absinth are based on my own experience with drinking it, you get really confused really easily and it can be emotionally exhausting. Please review I write all this fan fiction to get better at writing and I won't get better in no one tells me what I do wrong.-


End file.
